jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Nutella
= '''Hi' = Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hi Leute! Hier gilt Folgendes: da ich ein Jedi(pedianer) bin, besitze ich (k)ein Lichtschwert. :Bitte keine Vandalen ihr IPs!!! :Das gilt auch für Benutzer!!! :Keine sexuellen Inhalte!!! :Keine Beleidigungen!!! :Falls ihr Kritik habt, könnt ihr sie gerne einreichen. :Falls ihr ein Dankeschön oder Kekse schenken wollt, könnt ihr das. Sie werden dann auf meine Seite kopiert und bleiben in der Disku erhalten. :Kein Spam!!! :Keine Spamlinks!!! :Falls ihr das einhaltet, werden wir keine Probleme haben. Danke! Benutzer, die sich nicht an die Regeln halten oder dazu keine Erlaubnis von mir haben, werden hier mit Link hingeschrieben! Benutzer, die sich nicht an die Regeln halten: :''-Momentan halten sich alle an die Regeln!''- Nutella 19:35, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hier Liste ich alle Benutzer auf, mit denen ich schon mal geplaudert, geredet oder der mir geholfen hat. Falls ich jemanden vergessen habe, kann er sich gerne hier eintragen. Diese Liste hier ist alphabethisch. *A-11 *Admiral Ackbar *Anakin Skywalker *Ben Kenobi *Boss *Darth Sudac *Joni *Lord Tiin *Kit Fisto *Mandalore der Ultimative *Master Revan *Pandora *Shaak Ti *Urai Fen |} ---- Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation Hallo, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass es den Artikel teilweise schon gibt: Droidenarmee der Separatisten. Allerdings könnte man vielleicht den Abschnitt Einsätze aus deinem Artikel in den anderen Verschieben, da er dort noch fehlt. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:14, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) UC Wenn du den Artikel nicht UC setzen willst, kann ich das gerne tun, ich würd mich dran versuchen, damit er nicht gelöscht wird ;) Master Revan 15:36, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du das tun willst, mach das gerne. Kann ich mich dann aber auch noch eintragen? Bitte guck auf Letze Änderungen bis da steht, dass ich den Artikel bearbeitet habe, denn ich bearbeite ihn gerade. Bin gleich fertig. 15:48, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Kannst ihn jetzt unter UC nehmen. 15:54, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) The Clone Wars Hi Kit, Es gibt die ersten 4 Folgen von The Clone Wars auf DVD. Kann man auf amazon.de bestellen. (Falls es bei dir geht) Boss 16:19, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Danke, ich wollte sie mir schon seit längerem kaufen. кїт гıѕто ²ى blablabla 16:27, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Anfrage auf Unterstützung hey. sorry, war die letzten tage nich online. kann mal gucken, was sich machen lässt. können gerne zusammenarbeiten. Kit Fisto 16:51, 20 Jun. 2009 :gut Nutella 16:52, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) aktiv Es kann sein, dass ich in den nächsten Zeiten inaktiv bin. Kann sein muss nicht. Das ist wegen unserer schlechter Internetverbindung. Nutella 21:28, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kit Fisto Fan Hallo Nutella, wie du bin ich ebenfalls ein großer Kit Fisto Fan!!! Von allen Jedi die ich kenne(und das sind ziemlich viele)ist General Fisto mein Favorit. Sicher kennst du Fistos ersten Padawan,Bant Eerin.ER ist bei der Schlacht auf Geonosis ums Leben.Weißt du wie er aussieht?Falls ja kannst du mir das irgend wie zeigen? Gruß 79.233.205.237 07:41, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Also, ich kenne ihn, habe aber von ihr kein Bild, aber sie müsste so ähnlich wie Nahdar Vebb oder Admiral Ackbar aussehen, da Eerin wie Vebb und Ackbar eine Mon Calamari ist nur, sie ist weiblich und Nahdar und Ackbar sind männlich. Eerin ist in der Schlacht von Geonosis nicht ums Leben gekommen. Oder das ist zum Mindest nicht bekannt. Nutella 17:21, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo Nutella, ::ich bins wieder der Fisto Fan! Ich lese zurzeit gerade Jedi-Padawan.Da kommt Bant ja vor...ich dachte immer sie wäre auf Geonosis umgekommen...so stet es auf jedenfall auf ner anderen Starwars Seite (Starwars Union)naja ich glaub dir mal. Übrigens die eine Zeichnung von Kit Fisto ist gut gemalt,ist er das als Padawan? Weil er hat doch das Lichtschwert eines Gesandten(grüne Klinge).Glaubst du eigentlicht dem Gerücht, dass Fisto Kugelblitz beherrscht? möge die macht mit dir sein, Darth Sudac 13:09, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST)GrußDarth Sudac 13:09, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Star Wars Union ist keine offizielle Quelle. Kit Fisto ist das eigentlich nicht. Das ist Kit Fisto 25. Der existiert im Star Wars Universum nicht, aber das ist mein Unkanonischer Nautolaner. Der hat ein blaues Lichtschwert, damit er einen Unterschied mit Kit hat. Außerdem hat er am Kinn solche "Luminara-Punkte". Sie hat ja auch welche am Kinn. Falls du mit Kugelblitz die Machtkugeln meinst, die kann er mit der Macht herstellen oder so. Das sieht man in Clone Wars 5. PS: hättest du Lust, mir beim Artikel Kit Fisto zu helfen? Nutella 13:18, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jedi-Polizei Hallo Nutella, da du die Diskussion beim Artikel Jedi-Polizei nicht bemerkt zu haben scheinst, frage ich jetzt hier nochmal. Wo hast du den Namen her, da er weder mir, noch einem der anderen Benutzer, die sich in der Diskussion beteidigen, noch nie begegnet ist. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 21:35, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn ich mich nicht irre, kommt der Name in Episode III - (Comic) vor. Nutella 21:43, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Signatur Wie ändere ich die Signatur so, wie es bei deiner Seite auf Vorlage steht? Boss 11:18, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :meinst du Nutella -- (Gerichtssaal|Lego)? Das geht so: ~~~ -- (Gerichtssaal|Lego) Nutella 15:07, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Genau. Aber wo muss ich das einfügen, damit das klappt? Boss 15:11, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ganz unten auf deiner Seite gibst du dann ein: :::Bsp.: Deine Benutzerseite... __NOEDITSECTION__ - Benutzer:Boss -- (Disku|Videos) dann must du bei der Disku, wo du gerade diskutierst anstatt einer Signatur das eingeben. Es kann sein, dass es da ein Paar Probleme gibt. Muss aber nicht. Du kannst auch bei A-11 ganz unten in den Quelltext gucken. Nutella 15:33, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ok, danke. Boss 15:37, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Bitte Nutella 15:45, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Es geht auch einfacher, wenn man es direkt in das Signaturfeld in den Einstellungen einträgt. Auf jeden Fall muss aber der Haken bei "Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" gesetzt werden, ansonsten funktioniert es nicht. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 15:49, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bei mir geht beides nicht. Deswegen muss ich immer wieder den Quelltext angeben. :( Um mir das leichter zu machen, mach ichs so: ~~~ ~~~~~ Nutella 15:57, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Auszeit Vielleicht werde ich demnächst eine kleine Auszeit nehmen, um zu Überlegen, was ich hier als nächstes mache oder ob ich noch ein Mitglied sein will... Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall werde ich keine neuen Artikel mehr schreiben. Fragen? Siehe hier! PS: Meine jetzigen UC-Artikel werde ich trotzdem noch bearbeiten! Nutella 17:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST ---- Kit Fisto Hi, Das mit dem Kit Fisto Artikel ist eine gute Idde!Klar helfe ich dir,nur das Problem ist das ich nur alle zwei Wochen auf Jedipedia komme aus privaten Gründen. Sorry das ich so besserwisserisch war mit dem blauen Laserschwert. Aber wie wär es jetzt in zwei Wochen da kann ich `ne ganze Woche in Jedipedia gehts dann? Ach,ich hab `ne Idee wie wärs wenn wir Zusammen hier auf Jedipedia eine Fanseite erstellen?(über Kit Fisto natürlich) ich hab gehört,dass das geht... Darth Sudac 14:06, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST)GrußDarth Sudac 14:06, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wo hast du das denn gehört? Nutella -- 14:19, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Neues von mir... Hallo, kann einer von euch Admins mich mal umbenennen in Nutella? 19:54, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hätte jemand Lust, mit mir an diesem Artikel zu arbeiten? 20:36, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Gelöschter Artikel Hallo Nutella, Tut mir Leid um den Artikel Jedi-Polizei. Doch wie ich in der Löschdisku geschrieben hab: Als erstes sollte man den Namen umändern (weil er nicht kanonisch ist), sonst sollte man den Artikel überarbeiten. Aber kämpf um den anderen Artikel, denn ich und Master Revan werden bei dem Artikel helfen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:21, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das mit dem Artikel Jedi-Polizei ist wirklich ärgerlich :( Danke, dass du mir bei dem anderen Artikel helfen willst. 15:33, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Wiedersehen Hi Nutella du hast deinen Namen ja geändert ich hab dich überall im Netz gesucht! was ist jetz mit dem Artikel von unserem Kit?ich hätte LustBild:;-).gif GRUß Darth Sudac 17:37, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe dazu auch Lust. Dann wollen wir mal anfangen. 09:41, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kit Fisto ich bearbeite mal den teil über Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar bei Kit Fisto, sprachlich ist dies sehr schlecht mfg Kit Fisto 22:52, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du willst kannst du dich zum UC hinzufügen. Wenn du Quellen hast bzw. noch mehr sprachliches verbessern möchtest. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:17, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::ja, gut mach ich. Bin sowieso mind. jeden zweiten tag auf der seite. Kit Fisto23:18, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) eine frage zum text: wer ist Nate? Im Teil zu Ord Cestus steht, er wäre dort gestorben. Der Artikel zu Nate besagt aber, er wäre im Jahr 0 auf dem Todesstern gewesen. Das hat wohl nich hin. mfg Kit Fisto 00:14, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Es ist der Klonkrieger gemeint. MfG Joni 05:46, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) dann wärs ja mal schön, wenns einen artikel dazu geben würde. ich hab das buch seit längerem nich mehr gelesen. ich werd' das dann verbessern, wenn das noch nich geschehen ist. Kit Fisto 13:02, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es existiert doch ein Artikel zu dem Alpha Advanced Recon Commando 98 "Nate"! MfG Joni 19:57, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ist es überhaupt so erwähnenswert, dass Nate bei der Mission starb? letztenendes ist es ein artikel über Kit Fisto und dann müsste man die ganzen anderen Klone, die dabei und auf anderen Missionen starben, erwähnen. Kit Fisto 10:47, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Im Artikel fehlen noch mehrere Passagen (Einsatz auf Devaron, Infiltrierung der Crimson Nova, Schlacht von Cato Neimodia). Weißt du, aus welchen Quellen diese kommen? Kit Fisto 13:11, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Videos Hi, ich bins wieder Darth Sudac.1 Frage;wie hast du es hinbekommen ein Video auf deine Seite hochzuladen? Ich mag zwar durch diese Frage dumm aussehen,aber ich hab davon keine Ahnung. '''Battlefront II' Ich komm im Moment nicht weiter und zwar muss ich die Blockade um Kashyyyk durchbrechen und dabei die feindlichen Fregatten zerstören.Wie mach ich das? Gruß Darth Sudac 12:47, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ein Video muss man nicht hochladen. WEnn du bei Youtube bist, guck in der Zeile, wo die Internetadresse steht. Dann kopier' sie einfach nach dem v= und schreibe auf deine Seite: die Nummer :Battlefront II ::Ohne zu Cheaten ::Lasse die Droiden nicht an die Mauer kommen und die dürfen das Tor im Bunker nicht zerstören, da sie sonst mit GAPs kommen. Schapp dir zur Verteidigung ein Fahrzeug der Republik, um die Droiden zurückzudrängen. Teile dir das Fahrzeug mit einem Techniker, da er meistens, sobald du aussteigst, das Fahrzeug repariert. ::Mit Cheaten ::Gib bei Soforteinsatz in einem Feld im Hintergrund (Da steht Star Wars Battlefront II drin) ein: mostimpressive. Dann bist du unverwundbar. Dann schapp dir bei der Mission ein Fahrzeug oder einen leeren GAP und dränge die Droiden zurück. Dein Fahrzeug und du bist unverwundbar, was die Mission erleichtert. 09:37, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich meinte eigentlich die mission im Orbit... :::ich weiß nicht wie ich die fregatten zerstören bevor sie erst mich oder mein Flaggschiff pulverisieren ::::Schnapp dir einen Bomber, die sind gut gepanzert. Greif beide Fregatten von unten an, indem du über Kopf fliegst. Oder Schalte die Geschütze aus der Ferne aus. 14:20, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Artikel Also was soll ich zuerst machen im zusammenhang mit dem Kit ..... Artikel? nicht lecker sonst Kanibale Darth Sudac 21:17, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ändere, was du kannst, um den Artikel zu verbessern. Und meinst du das lecker in meiner vorherigen Signatur? - 21:54, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Jup!Also ich weiß nicht ob Nautolaner schmecken...:-) frag mal `nen Rancor! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Sudac (Diskussion • Beiträge) 5. Aug. 2009, 23:03:14) Battlefront Hi, kannst du mir sagen wie b.z.w in welcher Mission man bei Starwars Battlefront 2 Kit Fisto Spielen kann? Gruß Darth Sudac 12:32, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Mission oder Eroberung? Nach dem Download des Conversions Pack 1.9 (siehe auch hier) kannst du Kit Fisto auf Coruscant: Stadt und auf Alderaan spielen. Und bei Angriff (modename.description.jedi oder so) kannst du ihn mit der Rebellen-Allianz auf Alderaan spielen. - Nutella [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nutella|'and']] [[Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/Nutella|'go']] 12:42, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Oje, hört sich kompliziert an ich habs versucht aber irgendwie war da nix mit Kit Fisto... kann st du mir vielleicht wie im Kindergarten alles genau beschreiben? (ich bin mit computern schwach...) GrußDarth Sudac 17:52, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Also: 1. Downloade dir das C.P. 1.9. 2. Im Dateiordner C:\Program Files\LucasArts\Star Wars Battlefront II\GameData\Addon\BF1\data\_LVL_PC musst du das Conversions Pack 1.9 reintun. 3. Spiele das Spiel und wähle Coruscant: Stadt oder Alderaan und Eroberung. 4. Stelle ein, dass du immer einen Helden spielen kannst. (Helden: Timer: Immer ''Wiedereinstieg':Immer) 5. Spiele dann einer der beiden Maps und wähle Kit Fisto zum Spielen. 6. Das wars. 14:20, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Nutella. Dieser Conversions Pack 1.9, ist der legal? Gibt's den auch auf filefront? Und welche Farbe hat da Plo Koons Lichtschwert? Blau (wie im Film) oder Orange (wie in dem einen oder anderen Comic)? Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Fragen beantworten. Viele Grüße, Der Jedi 16:24, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Hi der Jedi, leider weiß ich nicht, ob das Conversions Pack 1.9 legal ist, aber warum sollte es denn illegal sein? Plo Koons Lichtschwertklinge ist im Spiel golden-orange. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich das her hab, aber ich guck noch mal nach. - 09:06, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) User Header Vielleicht hast du es ja schon selbst bemerkt, der User Header, der deine Disku Seite zieren soll, existiert nicht (mehr). Eventuell hast du ja auch nur die Datei falsch benannt. Mfg, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 19:29, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hatte es zwar bemerkt, aber ich habe es wieder vergessen. Danke für die Erinnerung! Lord Lukas 19:33, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 22:03, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo Nutella, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Kit Fisto 25.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Fisto 25.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:15, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bitte um Hilfe Hallo Lord Lukas, Nutella oder Kit Fisto 25. Könntest du mir verraten, wie du deine Statistik und die Bearbeitungsliste gemacht hast? Danke im vorraus. Viele Grüße --CC-307 17:04, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ich bezweifele, dass der Benutzer noch - wenn überhaupt - regelmäßig da ist. Die Statistik für dich würde wie folgt aussehen: wenn du es auf deiner Benutzerseite haben willst einfach kopieren und einfügen. Was du unter "Bearbeitungsliste" meinst, weiß ich jetzt nicht. Wenn du etwas herausfinden willst von wegen technischen Grundlagen der Jedipedia kannst du auch immer unter bearbeiten schauen, wie die das gemacht haben - sofern du dann nix änderst. KitDiskussion 17:17, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Danke erstmal für die Vorlage. Mit "Bearbeitungsliste meinte ich den "Editkasten". Danke nochmal!!! Gruß --CC-307 17:23, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Sorry, dass ich nochmal antanze, aber ich kriegs mit der Statistik nicht hin, auch wenn ich es Kopiere. --CC-307 17:38, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Wo möchtest du die denn haben? ich tu sie dir mal nach ganz unten. KitDiskussion 17:42, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::Hmm. Ich sehe das Problem. Da weiß ich dir auch nicht zu helfen, tut mir Leid. KitDiskussion 17:43, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::Okey. Danke, dass du es probiert hast. Gruß --CC-307 17:45, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET)